


Practice Session

by SaraJaye



Series: Corriander Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Hands-On Approach, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Mutual Pining, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Tension, Sparring, Sword practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Looking back, perhaps she has always felt this way about him.
Relationships: Marx | Xander/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Series: Corriander Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985500
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Practice Session

**Author's Note:**

> Corriander Week 2020 #1: Training

_Just like old times,_ she thinks as they take their practice swords to the Nohrian round. Back when she lived in the fortress and King Garon allowed Xander to begin training her, provided he never allowed her a chance to _use_ that training before he said so. After years of watching him at night she'd memorized his technique, but he still knocked her for a loop that first time.

"You cannot simply rely on memory to carry you through," he'd said as he helped her up, carefully guiding her hands to the correct areas of the sword's hilt. Helping her into position, teaching her the proper way to swing, to feint, to parry until the day King Garon _finally_ announced she could leave the fortress.

He no longer needs to guide her, instead standing opposite her on the round and raising his blade.

"Let us begin."

Even with how much she's improved during this campaign, she's not surprised he still puts up a good fight. She's still a long way from being close to his level; even though she knows when to parry and dodge and how to ensure her strikes land, he's as strong and quick as he ever was. No, she thinks as she catches a chance glimpse of his forearm under his tunic, he's definitely stronger.

"Corrin," he says suddenly, lowering his blade and stepping back, "if I may offer a bit of critique?"

"Ah..." She blushes, partially out of embarrassment at any mistake she might have made, but also because his tunic is getting damp with sweat, displaying the outlines of his chest and biceps underneath. "What is it?" He puts the blade down and goes to her side, placing his hands on her shoulders, and her heart skips a beat.

"Your stance still needs some adjustment," he murmurs, one of his hands sliding down her forearm. "Do not get me wrong, you've vastly improved since those days in the fortress. I am intensely proud of how strong you've grown..." His voice is like silk to her ears, and little flutters of heat spread through her body.

"T-thank you," she stammers, her cheeks going hot. "But..."

"The position of your arms," he says, "your elbow sticks out a bit too far, and your arm feels stiff and rigid. You must not let your muscles go tense."

"Because if my arm cramps, I'm more vulnerable to being hit," she finishes. "I remember you telling me that years ago, I guess I still forget now and them." Her blush deepens, he's still moving his hands along her arm, helping her into position. For a moment she feels like she's been transported back in time, to her first lessons with Xander. His hands on her body, his voice firmly but gently directing her-

- _his breath warm on her neck, the ends of his hair against her cheek, the thump thump thump of her heart as his touch sent little prickles of-_

"-rin?"

"I'm listening," she half-lies. _Focus, focus._ She tries to pretend they're back in those days again, back when she saw him as a brother and nothing else. _Your arms must be loose enough to move if necessary, but firm enough to keep your grip. Do not let your feet slip, but do not keep them too firmly planted if you-_

"-must dodge quickly." And suddenly she remembers that particular session, how she tripped or slid several times before he had to place his hands on her hips and legs to-

_Oh._

The fluttering of her stomach, the pounding of her heart, the flush of her cheeks are not as recent as they would seem to be.

"Little princess." He cups her chin and turns her to face him, and she swallows. "I must confess." She blinks.

"Xander?"

"I could have just as easily shown and let you mimic my stance," he says, his face bright red. "I must apologize, little princess, for my ruse." _Ah..._ His arm goes around her waist, pulling her close, and she drops her blade at his feet. Their lips are only inches apart, and she closes the distance, pouring years' worth of longing and desire into the kiss, her heart soaring as Xander responds eagerly.

When they part for air, he immediately lifts her into his arms and carries her towards the Hoshidan glade, where he lays her on the ground and she slides her hands under his tunic.

"How long?" she whispers between quicker, more heated kisses.

"Shortly before you were allowed to leave the fortress," he says, undoing the top of her bodysuit and cupping her breasts. "Gods, you're beautiful..." It's like every dream she's had of him for years, even when she didn't recognize her own feelings, but even the steamiest nights pale in comparison to the reality of his touch. His mouth descends on her nipple, tongue rubbing quickly back and forth against it, his fingers slide under her panties and gently part her folds. "So soft, so hot..."

" _Xander,_ " she gasps, followed by a stifled shriek as he thrusts two fingers into her. Not wanting to simply let him do all the work, she undoes his pants, grasping his full erection and stroking slowly. He throbs in her hand and she's getting so close, core pulsing and tingling and then his thumb is on a certain spot. "Wait," she manages to get out, "not like-I want-I _need-_ "

"Corrin." He looks into her eyes, slowly slipping his fingers away from her. "Are you sure?" She pushes the front of her bodysuit and panties aside, guiding his cock towards her quivering outer lips.

"Please. All this time I never realized my own feelings, us being separated as long as we were, I want to make up for lost time starting now." He kisses her, taking her hand and squeezing as he begins to push into her. All her life she's heard the first time is painful, or at least uncomfortable, but for her it feels the exact opposite; his thick length sliding into her is warm, comforting.

_Like home._

She wraps her leg around his hip as he begins to move, moaning against his lips, arching into his slow, powerful thrusts. Nothing exists outside the glade, only the cover of the trees and the heat of his body against hers and the powerful heat spreading to the tips of her fingers and toes. She grips him as tightly as she can, soaring higher and higher until the climax blazes through her, delicious shudders wracking her body as her vision goes white. She feels the heat of his release moments later, Xander breaking the kiss with a gasp of her name.

She returns little by little, eyes fluttering open to meet his.

"This was the best instruction I've ever had," she says. Xander smiles a little, stroking her cheek.

"As wonderful as this was, little princess, perhaps from now on I should have you copy my form from across the round," he says, blushing. "I don't think I can have my hands on your gorgeous body for very long without wanting to ravish you right then and there."

"I wouldn't have a problem with that," she purrs, and he shakes his head with a gentle sigh before he kisses her again.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a fluffy bordering on PG fic about pining and UST and flustered Corrin and first kisses, and they ended up having sex. Go figure.


End file.
